Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: The demons had planned to attack the angels, but things went off course. Not to mention, they also have a depressed demon and a tainted angel, who are in despair. Also a deranged angel and a way too soft demon. What will be the result of this mixture?
1. Prologue

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

Every time a person dies, they move on to a different place. Good goes to Heaven, Bad goes to Hell. Heaven is on top while Hell is the bottom. In between the two worlds is the Living World.

Despite what the legends say, Hell is actually a paradise for those who've committed many crimes. For _demons._ Demons roam freely in Hell, as there are no rules. They can freely leave Hell to enter the Living World just so to curse or possess living beings. Not much can be done in Hell, except to bully the angels.

A portal connects Heaven and Hell together, giving the demons entrance to Heaven. That doesn't mean they turn to angels there.

In Heaven, there are rules. Don't commit sinful acts, the main rule. The punishment? The sinful angel will slowly transform into a demon. Similar to demons, they can travel to the Living World and bless any living creature rather than to curse them. There is also a portal that allows them to enter Hell, not that they want to.

This is a story of how six angels and six demons met and how their relationships bud.


	2. Morning in Heaven

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

It was morning in Heaven, sunlight streamed through the soft white clouds, bringing light to the place. Onodera Ritsu stretched as he sat up on his bed. He peered out of the window and smiled. Today seemed like a great day. He got up to make his bed, then changed into a pearl white T-shirt with a pair of sky blue jeans before heading to the bathroom brushing his teeth.

While walking towards the bathroom, a head poked out from another room in the house. Ritsu smiled and greeted, "Good morning, Yoshino-san."

The sleepy angel smiled and waved. "Morning, Ritsu-kun!" He walked out and stretched. "Didn't I tell you that you can call me Chiaki?"

Ritsu smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's too awkward, Yoshino-san."

"You did it again!" Chiaki sighed, the laughed. "Are you going to the bathroom?"

"Yes, let's go together," Ritsu replied.

When they entered the bathroom, another angel was already there.

"Good morning, Nowaki," both of the angels greeted. Nowaki replied with a slight wave.

Two other angels arrived soon after. "Shinobu, Misaki, good morning," Ritsu greeted with a wave. Both of them greeted back.

Misaki looked around. "Kisa-san hasn't woken up yet?"

"He already did," Nowaki replied. "In another angel's house."

"Again?" Ritsu sighed. "If this keeps up, Kisa-san would morph into a demon."

"Yeah, I heard he even slept with a few demons before," Shinobu added.

There was an awkward silence as the angels brush their teeth.

Chiaki spoke up, "Why don't we go have a picnic at the Angel's Park, later?"

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea," Misaki agreed. "I found a kitten sleeping there, but I couldn't bring it back. It'd be great if I can check on it later."

Suddenly, a very sparkly angel burst into the bathroom. "You guys are going to have a picnic at Angel's Park?! Can I come too?! Please~!" he pleaded.

"Kou-kun, you could've knocked..." Ritsu said.

"Of course you can come, Yukina-san!" Misaki said.

"Yay~!" Kou cheered. "I should tell, Kisa-san!" And he flew off (A/N: He's an angel, angels have wings, don't they?)

"Wait!" the angels said, but Yukina had left already.


	3. Morning in Hell

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

It was morning in Hell, it looked more like night because the sky is always covered with black clouds in the red sky. Takano Masamune woke up as bats fly into his room. Changing into a red long-sleeved shirt with black trousers, he walked into the dimly lit bathroom. Rather than brushing his teeth, he gargled with Mint-flavored blood. More demons pooled in, grunted greetings, and started gargling with different flavored blood mouthwash.

Hatori Yoshiyuki and Miyagi You have just returned from being exorcised from the Living World. Both were very exhausted and in the bad mood because their fun was cut short. Usagi Akihiko rather a book while gargling blood mouth wash, Angel Heart flavor. A very rare and expensive flavor, made out of blood from a 100% pure angle's heart.

As Masamune spat out his mouthwash, he glanced at the half-empty bottle of Angel Heart-flavored mouth wash. An evil smile etched on his face as he glanced at the bottle.

"I've thought of something fun to do today," he announced. The demons looked at him, with curiosity. "Why don't we try to make our OWN angel heart mouthwash by hunting on some angels in Heaven? There're are probably many that we can find in Angel's Park."

Most of the demons smiled wolfishly at the idea, the thought of capturing angels and stealing their hearts literally sounded fun.

However, Kamijou Hiroki just replied with a simple "Hm." The other demons looked at him, as he was the least enthusiastic, well not enthusiastic at all with the idea.

Ignoring him, Masamune announced again, "We'll go after breakfast." Everybody nodded in agreement.

However, nobody realized or even heard Hiroki mutter, "I wish I was an angel. Hell sucks."

When they left the place, they immediately flew into a nearby portal, thus entering Heaven.

"Alright! Let's split up," Masamune said. With that the demons flew off to search for a angels. Except for Hiroki, who chose to walk around muttering, "Heaven is so beautiful... Why am I in Hell, in he first place...?"


	4. I'M NOT A DEVIL!

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

Hiroki wandered around Heaven, until he got tired and sat down beneath a tree. Suddenly, he heard a soft meow. He turned to see a little kitten in a box inside a hole of the tree. Hiroki reached a hand out to it, wanting to pet it. Seeing his horns, the kitten yowled and backed up. Rather than freaking out, Hiroki sighed. This wasn't the first time an animal reacted that way to him.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of people talking. He flew on top of a tree and watched as six angels settled under the tree with a basket. Hiroki watched as the angels open the basket and set out snacks. He was not very interested at the snacks, rather he paid more attention to the wings of the angels.

_Must be comfortable, unlike these hard black pieces of mounting board_, Hiroki thought as he glanced at his own wings.

He watched as one of them pulled out the box with the kitten in it to introduce it to the others. The kitten meowed and purred at the angels as they petted it.

Hiroki held the leaves of the trees in his hands until they crumbled. _Why can they touch it so easily but I can't?! Oh wait, that's because we're angels and I'm a demon._

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. But as he did that, he could hear voices in his head;

_"Look! It's Kamijou the devil!"_

_**I'm not a devil...**_

_"Don't look into his eyes, he'll suck the life out of you!"_

_**That's not true...**_

_"AAAH! It's Kamijou the devil! Quick, fly for your live, angels!"_

_**I'm not a devil!**_

_"You're destined to be the king of demons, Hiroki..."_

"I'M NOT A DEVIL!"

The angels turned up to see the leaves of the tree rustle.


	5. No longer a demon

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

Akihiko and Masamune watched the angels from afar. Not caring that Hiroki nearly gave himself away. As the angels resumed their conversation, Miyagi nodded as a signal to began their plan. Hatori released six shape-shifting bats from a cage and watch them morph into butterflies as they fly in front of the angels, capturing their attentions.

"Let's have a butterfly catching contest!" Misaki said. The other angels quickly got up, and started chasing after the butterflies. The demons had already decided which angel they'll target and began chasing them.

* * *

Hiroki stopped flying and sat down in a deserted part of Heaven. He hugged his knees and sobbed silently.

_Why? _He held his knees tighter. _Why? Why am I a demon?! Why can't I be an angel?!_

With that he sobbed louder, not caring that an angel had seen him. Nowaki stopped chasing the butterfly and walked towards the demon.

"Hey... Mr. Demon?" he said. "Are you okay...?"

Hiroki turned and faced Nowaki. "What do you want angel boy? Shouldn't you be flying away from me, a demon like how all you angels would?"

Ignoring the question, Nowaki sat beside him. "Why are you crying?"

Even though, he told himself to keep quiet, Hiroki blurted out everything in his mind;

"I WANT TO BE ANGEL! OKAY?!"

Realizing what just said, he quickly shut his mouth. His shoulders started shaking as more tears poured from his eyes.

"I don't to be a demon... I want people to love me, not fear me..." Hiroki placed both his hands on his face as he cried even more.

Then Nowaki hugged him. "What're you doing...?" Hiroki asked. Suddenly, he felt something soft poking on his wings.

He turn to see soft white feathers grow onto his hard black wings. _My wings... They're growing feathers!_

"There is a special way to turn a demon into an angel," Nowaki explained, still hugging Hiroki. "But it's very risky."

Hiroki turned and saw Nowaki's wings. He was shocked. Feathers disappeared one by one and his wings slowly turned black.

"To turn a demon into and angel, the angel has to absorb the demons 'taint' and take his place."

Hiroki's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No! Why are you doing this?! Why are you doing this for me?! You'll become a demon! Stop!'

"It's okay," Nowaki said. "This is my decision. What is your name?" he asked as almost all his feathers vanished.

"Hiroki... Kamijou Hiroki..." Hiroki replied, shaking.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki said, his last feather vanishing. "Tell my friends, tell them that I've gone somewhere else. And please... Take my place... as Kusama Nowaki...!"

With that, Nowaki vanished to Hell. Hiroki's wings glowed with purity.

Despite that, he wasn't happy, he cried even louder;

"NOWAKI!"

And he fell over and sobbed over Nowaki's fate. Little did he know that there was someone else who was crying because of the same reason.


	6. The Pure and The Tainted

**Angels and Demon don't mix well, do they?**

Many kilometers away in Heaven, an hour ago, an impure angel stood at the edge of a cliff. His wings almost black and his eyes red from crying. As Shouta was about to take another step, a voice called out to him.

"Kisa-san!" Kou called out. Shouta turned, seeing Kou's pure and sparkling aura, he immediately tried to jump off the cliff, only for Kou to immediately hold onto him.

"Kisa-san? What are you doing?" Kou asked.

Shouta growled and angrily replied, "What does it look like to you?! Can't you see I'm going to kill myself?!"

"Why, Kisa-san?" Kou asked, still sparkling.

"Are you blind?!" Shouta shrieked. "Can't you see that my wings are nearly BLACK?! I'm going to become a demon soon! And I don't want that! There's no point for me to live if I'm not going to be an angel anymore!"

Kou listened quietly. "Let me go," Shouta said, sobbing. "Just let me die..."

"Sorry, Kisa-san. But I can't let you die like this." Kou held Shouta tighter.

"If you don't want to be a demon, then I'll become one in your place."

Shouta turned around. "Wha-?!"

Suddenly, Shouta's wings bloomed with soft, white feathers whilst Kou's feathers dropped and vanished.

"Wait! Isn't this technique forbidden?!" Shouta said.

Kou smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Hell is a terrible place! Why would you want to go there?! Why would you want to help me?!" Shouta tugged onto Kou's shirt.

"Because..." Kou said as he slowly vanished, his voice echoing. "I..."

Before he could tell him, Kou vanished to Hell. Leaving Shouta trembling on the ground, crying.

"Why...?"


	7. From Evil Desires to Romantic Desires

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

Ritsu chased after the butterfly until he tripped. The butterfly disappeared afterwards.

"Ow..." Ritsu whined as he clutched his bruised knee. A trickle of blood slid down his leg.

"I smell blood... "

Ritsu turned to the source of the voice. But saw nothing but trees and bushes blowing in the wind. Suddenly, Ritsu felt something wet on sliding up from his leg to his wounded knee.

"Delicious."

Ritsu turned around and saw a demon licking his blood. Gasping in fright, he tried to move away but was pinned down by Masamune.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Stop!" Ritsu shrieked as Masamune pulled up his shirt, revealing Ritsu's pale chest.

Pinning Ritsu's arms with one hand, he places his sharp, black fingernail onto his chest. Dragging it along Ritsu's chest, trickles of blood streamed from the scratch Masamune made, causing Ritsu to yelp. Masamune brought his fingernail to his lips and licked of the blood.

Masamune smiled evilly. _Definitely pure._

Masamune placed the palm of his hand onto Ritsu's chest, ready to rip out his heart.

"Please, stop...!" Ritsu pleaded, tears pouring out like waterfalls.

At that moment, Masamune felt something he did not expect to when he noticed Ritsu's crying face.

_Desire._

Lifting his hand away from Ritsu's chest, he grabs Ritsu's chin and kisses him. Ritsu, now shocked, tried to shake him off, only to be held down with more strength.

Ritsu gasped as Masamune broke the kiss. This time he aims his lips onto Ritsu's neck, kissing and licking him all around while Ritsu squirmed beneath him.

As he were about lick Ritsu's chest, Ritsu kicked him off with all his might. As he scurried away, he spread his wings and quickly flew away, leaving Masamune dazed. As he finally snapped back to reality, he realized;

_I want him._

He looked at the direction of where Ritsu flew off.

_And I WILL have him!_

With that he retreated back to the Demons' meeting spot.


	8. Purity burst

**Angels and Demons don't mix well, do they?**

Somewhere around a forest in Heaven, Misaki chased the butterfly. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings until he slammed face-first into a tree.

Groaning in pain, he rubbed his miraculously unbroken nose, hoping to sooth the pain and get rid of the huge purple bruise on the bridge of his nose.

"You're quite clumsy, aren't you?"

Misaki turned around to find Akihiko leaning against a tree while writing something into a notepad. He shut the book and looked straight into Misaki's eyes. Gasping in fright, Misaki tried to get up and run. Suddenly, something pinned his right sleeve onto the tree. It was a black pen.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Akihiko walked towards MIsaki slowly, throwing another pen to pin down Misaki's left arm, then another two at each of his legs.

_How many pens does this guy have?!_ Misaki wondered, while struggling as Akihiko closed in on him.

Placing a fingernail on MIsaki's cheek, he dragged it down to cut his face. Akihiko licked the blood off Misaki's face, causing Misaki to shudder in disgust.

"Hm... Not exactly pure... But whatever, it's close enough."

Akihiko aimed his nails-turned-claws at Misaki's heart, swinging his arm at full speed, the velocity of it would be able to rip through Misaki's chest and half-way through the tree behind him.

At the thought of that, Misaki screamed in desperation the moment Akihiko's nails touched him;

"PURITY BURST!"

A blast of white light shined from Misaki, disintegrating the pens. Akihiko, now shocked, immediately jumped away from Misaki. Immediately after the pens were gone, Misaki spread his wings and flew away.

Akihiko watched as Misaki slowly disappeared from his view.

"Slippery brat."

Spreading his own wings, he returned to the demons' hideout.


End file.
